A Cherry Blossom In The World
by OhGodNoNoMoreCandles
Summary: Sakura is tired of people looking down on her. So what should she do? Get stronger. But how far will she go to be stronger? Leave? Betray her friends? And find her secret power?
1. Birthday and Training

**DISCALIMER: I do not own Naruto**

**Ok this is my first Naruto Story! I'll try my hardest believe it!**

**Note that I changed a few things. But I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The quiet wind and breeze...that's all Sakura Haruno could hear this beautiful day as she sat on a hill over looking Konohagakure.

_'I wondered if anyone remembered today' _Sakura thought to herself. _'I mean come on it's my 13th birthday'_

"Sakura?" a voice said from behind her. "Well it is Sakura"

"Ino" Sakura said with a smile.

"Well well billboard brow whatca doing way up here?" Ino asked, coming into view.

"Well Ino pig I'm just enjoying the view" Sakura mumbled. _'And just when I started to enjoy the quietness'_

_"_Oh come on Sakura I'm just kidding with you" Ino said with a smile and as she sat next to her. "I got something for the birthday girl"

"What?" Sakura said/yelled in excitement.

"Hold on a moment" Ino said with a smile as she started to grab a small wrapped box out of her pocket and handed it to Sakura. "Here"

"What is it?"

"Just open it!"

"Fine fine" Sakura said and started to unwrap the small box and to her surprise it was the old ribbon Ino gave her when they were little girls. Taking a look at it again Sakura noticed a red rose attached to the ribbon. "It-it's" Sakura couldn't find the words for it.

"What you don't like it?" Ino asked with disappiontment.

"Ino I-I love it!" Sakura said and hugged her best friend.

"I knew it because I AWAYS get the best gifts!" Ino smirked and hugged Sakura back.

"You're going a bit to far" Sakura said released the hug.

"I know" Ino said with a smiled.

"Training!" Sakura yelled and smacked herself in the forehead.

"Careful or you'll crack that head of yours" Ino said with a small chuckle and looked at Sakura to see her glaring.

"I'll see ya late Ino pig!" Sakura said, getting up,grabbed her stuff and headed to the village.

"Bye!" Ino said as she watched her best friend rush to the village. _'What a crazy'_ Ino couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

_'I wonder if Naruto and Kakashi remember...but I REALLY hope Sasuke remembered too' _Sakura wondered as she walked to the training ground to meet up with her team for their mission tomorrow.

"Sakura!" A blonde boy known a Naruto yelled.

'_Oh no not Naruto' _Sakura thought._'It's not that I hate him he's just sooo annoying!'_

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" Naruto said as he ran to Sakura.

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura said and trying to smile. "_Where's Sasuke?'_

"Here I got you this" Naruto said and handed her a coupon to the ramen shop for free ramen.

"Um...Thanks" Sakura said giving him a warm smile. "Uh where's Sasuke?"

"Oh Sasuke is training with Kakashi today...I train with that damn pervy sage" Naruto mumbled the last part.

"But what about me?" Sakura asked already knowing the answer.

"You have to train with Tsunade-" Naruto was cut off by the sound of Sakura's goan. "Aww come on Sakura it's just for today"

"But she's always hard on me!" Sakura complained.

"It must be for a good reason" Naruto said trying to make the best of it.

"I know...I know" Sakura said in disappiontment.

"Don't worry about it'll be over before you know it" Naruto said with a smile and Sakura huffed.

"Well Sakura I got to go but I'll see you later"

"Bye Naruto" Sakura mumbled.

"Bye!" Naruto said before running off to find his teacher.

* * *

"Why me?" Sakura mumbled. _'And today of all days! Why?_' Sakura sighed and went off walking to the Hokage Tower.

_'I bet Tsunde is going to be busy like always! All she does is teach me any other medic jutsu and not used in fighting...but maybe today she'll teach me something interesting!'_ Sakura sighed a the thought. "I want to be strong like Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura said quietly so people couldn't hear._'I mean its not my falt she never has time for me...'_ Sakura started to walk through the long hallways. No matter how manys times she came down this wall they were always confusing...

"Excuse me" Sakura stopped a ninja walking in the hallway for a moment. "Where is Lady Tsunade's office"

"Down the hall and to the right" The ninja answered with a smile.

"Arigato" Sakura thanked and continued walking down the hall. _'This better be worth the trip!_'

And after a few turns and walking Sakura finally made it to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade answered from behind the door.

"Yes my lady" Sakura said respectly,came in and bowed.

"I want to be one of many to wish you a Happy Birthday" Tsunade said with her one of a kind smiles. '_She's growing up so fast...it's just yesterday she was a inmature girl...I think it's time'_

"Thank you my lady" Sakura said with a bright smile. '_At lease she remembered'_

"I wanted to give you something very dear to me" Tsunade motioned Sakura to come closer.

Sakura obeyed and came closer to her teacher. "Yes?-" A small item wrapped around Sakura's neck before she could finish sentence. "What's this?" She asked Tsunade.

"It's the first Hokage's necklace...and I'm giving it to you" Tsunade said smiling.

_'Wow I can't beileve this!'_ Sakura thought with her head down."I-I can't accept this" Sakura said looking up with tears in her eyes.

"Yes you can Sakura" Tsunade said as she looked away.

"But-"

"Take it Sakura it is very dear to me...as are you...I want you to have it" Tsunade said with tears in her eyes...but not sad tears...but tears of happyness. "Now are we going to get to the training?"

"Y-yes mam!" Sakura said and wiped away the tears. "I'm ready!"

"Now let's get to business" Tsunade said as she put her arm around her pupil and walked out the door.

_'Yeah! A win for Sakura!' _Inner Sakura cheered. "Um...Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering can I...learn something...that can be used in the battlefield?" Sakura asked. _'Please please say yes!'_

"Of course it is necessery after all" Tsunade said as she and Sakura walked to the training grounds.

'_Yey! Finally something useful!' _Inner Sakura cheered louder.

* * *

"Alright Sakura I'll explain it focuse chakra in your hands" Tsunade explained. "And release it at the right timing"

"O-okay" Sakura said and started to focuse chakra in her hand.

"Now try it on the tree!" Tsunade shouted.

Sakura punched the tree but wasn't strong enough to even make a crack in it. "What was that?" Sakura yelled.

"Um...Sakura dear you're not going to master it in one day it takes practice..."

"Oh yes I am!" Sakura started to build more chakra in her hand. "I'm not going to give up!" and started to punch the tree but failed like last time.

_'She's more determined then before but there's something different...' _Tsunade thought to herself with a smile. _'She reminds me of me when I was younger...but still...' _Tsunade continued to watch Sakura try then fail again and again.

"Why won't this work!" Sakura yelled even louder then before.

"Sakura you're not focusing" Tsunade couldn't help bit let out a small chuckle.

"I am!" Sakura started to get more frustranted. _'Why can't I do this?...'_

"Sakura just relax a bit no rush"

Sakura took a deep breath. '_Maybe I should relax' _Sakura sighed. "Just relax"

"Don't worry Sakura we'll try something else" Tsunade said. "We'll do blocking...if you manage to get one punch on me I'll teach you a new jutsu"

Sakura let out a small sigh. "Fine I'm ready" She said getting into fighting position.

"Okay I'm going to give it what I got and I hope you'll do the same" Tsunade said getting in a fighting position same as Sakura.

Sakura nodded. _'Not going to hold back'_

"And...go!" Tsunade shouted and came running at Sakura with amazing speed.

_'Wow she's fast I'll give her that...' _Sakura saw Tsunade running at her but closed her eyes. _'I can't do this!'_

Tsunade punched Sakura in the gut. "Open you eyes!" and Tsunade jumped back for a moment as Sakura fell to the ground.

_'I can match up with her speed...'_ Sakura held her gut in pain.

"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see but once you open your eyes it will still be there" Tsunade said in a cocky tone. "Try again but don't close your eyes"

"O-okay" Sakura stumbled to get on her feet. "Ready"

"And...go!" Tsunade came running at her again with her fist ready to strike.

_'Oh kay Sakura just watch her movements' _Sakura waited for Tsunade to cock her arm back.

"I got you!" Tsunade cocked her arm back and shot it right for Sakura's face but...this time Sakura blocked it. "You're doing well"

_'I just need a opening' _Sakura saw that Tsunade's legs were the opening that she needed. Sakura tryed sweeping her off her feet but failed from Tsunade's amazing speed._'Now where are you?'_ Sakura looked around.

"Up here!" Tsunade yelled about ready to use her heel drop on Sakura. "Dodge this!"

Tsunade's heel came crashing down but to her surprise Sakura didn't crash into the ground.

_'B-but how?' _Tsunade qestioned in her mind.

Sakura continued to hold Tsunade's heel.

"I got you now!" Sakura yelled and focused chakra in her fist.

The blue glow of chakura could now be seen around Sakura's fist and she cocked her fist back and released all her focused charkura as soon as her fist connected with Tsunade's face. The impact of the punch threw Tsunade back a few feet and on to her knees.

"You did well Sakura" Tsunade said getting up and wiped the blood off of her lip.

Sakura gave Tsunade a sweet smile in return.

"I'm proud of you" Tsunade returned the smile. "But that's all the training for today"

"B-but"

"I want you to continue to practice but don't over work your body"

"Yes mam!" Sakura said in a determined voice.

"Good I wish you luck" Tsunade said and started to walk back to Hokage Tower. "Bye Sakura"

"Bye my lady" Sakura said and started to turn her head to the trees. "Here we go"

Sakura started to punch the tree with all her might. "Never going to give up" Sakura started to build her chakra in her fist and punched the tree but ended in fail. "What's wrong with me!" Sakura screamed and balled up her fist. _'Try again!'_

Sakura was started to get angry and she started to build more chakura in her but to her surprise the chakra was red. "What is this?" She whispered.

_'Just try again!'_ Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura had a smirk on her face. "Ok" She punched the tree. But this time the tree didn't break it...exploded with the power put into the punch. "Yes!" Sakura cheered. "Now let's do this again" Sakura smirked evilly.

* * *

After a few hours of punching trees Sakura used all of her chakra. From the lose of chakra it left Sakura panting on the ground.

"Wow what a workout" Sakura said as she looked up at the dark sky. "I should be getting home soon" Sakura tryed to move her body but failed painfully. "I used to much chakra"Sakura sighed. _'It's to painful to move'_

"Need a hand?" A voice Sakura knew to well.

"S-Sasuke" Sakura said looking at her teamate.

"Do you want one or not?" Sasuke asked coming closer.

_'Well this is embarrassing'_ Sakura thought and the look at Sasuke. "I'm fine" Sakura said and started to get up slowly but from the pain fell back down but...a pair of arms caught her before she fell to the ground.

"I'll take you home" Sasuke said and held Sakura bridel style and looked into her emerald green eyes. _'I can't beileve I'm doing this'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he walked into the village with Sakura in his arms.

_'Yeah! Another win for Sakura Haruno!'_ Inner Sakura cheered very loud.

Sakura blushed as she looked at Sasuke. _'I wish this would last forever...'_

Sasuke continued to walk closer to Sakura's house and looked at Sakura for a moment causing Sakura to look away blushing more._'Great she's staring at me'_

_'He's so cute'_ Sakura blushed as she looked away.

"We're here" Sasuke said as he got to Sakura's door step.

_'Great'_ Inner Sakura mumbled. "Thank you Sasuke" Sakura thanked. "I think I can take it from here"

"Ok" Sasuke said and put Sakura on her feet.

"Bye Sasuke I-" Sakura stopped as Sasuke pecked her cheek causing Sakura to blush madly.

"Happy Birthday" Sasuke mumbled. "Bye" he said and walked off into the night.

Sakura held her cheek and started to squealed when she shut the door. "A kiss" She said as she started to dance around her house. _'I can't beileve this!' _Sakura thought as she ran to her room. "I can't wait to tell Ino" Sakura smirked at the thought of Ino being jealous.

Sakura smiled as she got on her pink pajamas. From the little chakra Sakura passed out on her bed.

Sakura smiled as she drifted off to her dreams.

* * *

**Ok I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Review if you liked it!**

**I'll have chapter 2 up soon! Til then see ya!**

**-STA**


	2. Mission Gone Wrong

**Yey! Chapter 2! Thank you for the reviews! Oh quick note Sakura has long hair.**

**Yeah forgot to tell you that... ;^^ But here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura looked up at the morning sky as She,Naruto and Sasuke waited for their aways late Sensei. _'Sasuke' _Sakura let out a squeal just thinking about last night.

"Hey Sakura is there something wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked at the pink haired girl.

"Oh Naruto" Sakura looked away. "It's nothing"

"Oook" Naruto said a bit scared. _'Must be a girl thing...' _He thought to himself. "Where is Kakashi?"

"Well what do you expect he's always late" Sasuke said.

"True" Sakura agreed with Sasuke. _'He's so cute' _Sakura blushed as she looked at Sasuke.

"Its been a hour!" Naruto yelled. "To long!"

"Sorry guys" Kakashi appeared with a smile on his masked face.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura yelled at their Sensei.

"Well you see I-" Kakashi started but got cut off.

"Cut the crap Kakashi!-" Naruto yelled with anger.

"Let's just go" Sasuke mumbled and started to walk._ 'Idiots'_

"Yeah Sasuke's right" Sakura smiled sweetly and Naruto pouted as they made their way to the gate of The Hidden Leaf Village.

"What's the mission Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked as they walked out of the village.

"We were ordered to take scrolls down to the Sand Village" Kakashi replied as he got his 'book' out of his back pouch. "It's a B-ranked mission"

"Then it shouldn't be to hard" Sasuke simply said with a smirk.

"Sakura" Kakashi said and grabbed the scrolls out of his pouch. "I'm in trusting you with the scrolls. Don't lost them" Kakashi finished his sentence and handed Sakura the scrolls.

"Yes sir" Sakura said,grabbed the scrolls and put them in her back pouch. "I won't let you down" She said with a smile. _'I hope...'_

* * *

The rest of the way to the Sand Village was quiet which was strangely odd.

"Oh man where's all the action?" Naruto asked/complained.

"Yeah he's right" Sasuke said. "Why is it a B-ranked mission if it's so easy?"

"It's better that there's so fighting" Kakashi explained. "These scrolls are very important for the Leaf Village they carry top secret information"

"Kakashi Sensei is right" Sakura said as she continued to walk down the dirt road. "We should save our strenght"

"Whatever" Sasuke said.

Naruto groaned from how bored he was. "They didn't tell us how boring this was going to be"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke just watched the two in hoping he would get same entertainment.

"Hold on a minute you two!" Kakashi said and stopped the whole group.

"What is it Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Shh" Kakashi hushed the blonde. For a moment Kakashi closed his eyes and threw his kunai at a bush.

To everyone's surprise all that came out was a squirrel.

"Umm" Was Sakura's reply to what happened. 'He must be going crazy' Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura looked over to her teammates to see that they were all in fighting position.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked them. "It was just a squirrel" She stated.

"That's what they want you to believe" Sasuke said with a kunai in hand. "Its a trap"

Naruto smirked. "Its pretty obvious"

'How could I not see it? Even Naruto saw it before I did' Sakura yelled in her mind.

In a blink of an eye three Rouge ninja were behind Sakura.

"Look out Sakura!" Naruto yelled to the pink hair that was to scared to move. All thoughts were racing when two of the ninjas jumped in the way of the rest of Team 7.

"Sakura!" Naruto,Sasuke and Kakashi yelled.

_'Damn-it move!'_Sakura yelled in her mind as the rouge ninja grabbed out a kunai. Once the ninja got out the kunai he threw it at Sakura. All Sakura could do was close her eyes and wait for contact...but it never came.

"S-Sasuke" Sakura said after she opened her eyes. It was Sasuke who saved her. 'He does care' Sakura thought as Sasuke set Sakura down.

"Get out of here!" Sasuke said to Sakura "You'll only get in the way"

Ouch did those words cut Sakura deep. "O-Ok" Sakura said and ran. 'I hate to leave them' Sakura thought as she looked back. She saw Sasuke,Naruto and Naruto's shadow clones fighting one of the ninjas,Kakashi fighting one by the water and man was that rouge ninja getting the crap beat out of him. But the rouge ninja...no where in sight. In a seconds a kunai was thrown at Sasuke's back.

_'I have to do something!'_Sakura thought. She took a deep breath,Her hands started to glow with red chakra. _'Let's do this!'_Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura lifted her hand (pointing it the kunai) and balling her fist the kunai stopped. 'What I didn't think that would work' Sakura thought with surprise. Looking at her fist she saw that her chakra was glowing around the kunai that was about to hit Sasuke.

Sasuke started to stare that the kunai. _'How did she do that?'_He thought. Little did Sasuke know that four kunais were thrown at him.

"No" Sakura whispered and ran in the way of the kunais at were thrown at Sasuke.

Slash! That was all that was heard as the kunais came in contact with skin. Blood everywhere.

"Sakura!"

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update sooner ;^^ and sorry if the chatper was to short. But if you faved/alerted and review all I ask is to review again. Reviews are my drug! XD I'll update faster next time! Til then! ;D**


	3. Leaving

_~Re-cap~_

_"No" Sakura whispered and ran in the way of the kunais at were thrown at Sasuke._

_Slash! That was all that was heard as the kunais came in contact with skin. Blood everywhere._

_"Sakura!"_

* * *

Everything was dark and all I felt was a sharp pain in my back. Where was I...I didn't know. I tried moving my body but failed so I tried opening my eyes...all I could see was two faded figures. "Where...where am I?" I asked quietly from the pain in my throat.

"Hey she's coming to" I heard Naruto say.

I fully opened my eyes but everything was still a blur. "Where am I?" I asked them again.

"In the Leaf Village hospital" Sasuke said as he leaned against the wall.

* * *

_"No" Sakura whispered and ran in the way of the kunais at were thrown at Sasuke._

_Slash! That was all that was heard as the kunais came in contact with skin. Blood everywhere._

_"Sakura!" _

_Sakura smiled and coughed up some blood as the pain shot through her body._

_"Sakura" Sasuke said and he watched the pink haired girl. _'What the hell were you thinking?' I voice screamed in Sasuke's head.

_"S-Sasuke" Sakura said and looked at the blood all over herself. "B-blood?" Sakura said before falling to the ground._

_"Damn it" Sasuke whispered and ran to Sakura._

_That was the rouge ninjas chance to attack while all eyes were on Sakura. And they gladly accepted the chance and attacked._

* * *

"But the scrolls-" Sakura said in worry. _'I hope we didn't lose them!'_

"Already done" Naruto said with a proud smile.

Sakura put her head down in shame. "How long was I out?" She asked,avoiding their looks.

"Um..let me see" Naruto said,thought for a moment and counted quietly. "About four days" Naruto said.

_'Damn I was out for that long...I was useless' _Sakura thought to herself with tears in her eyes. "Came you give me a few minutes?" Sakura asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

Naruto nodded and left the room. Which only left Sakura and Sasuke.

"Next time don't get in the way" Sasuke said in a harsh tone and left the room.

_'After all the training...I saved him' _Sakura thought. _'And still I'm as useless as ever. Weak. No use...this is who I am? Just a helpless little girl. This isn't the person I wanted to be!" _Sakura held her head in pain.

_~~Sakura's POV~~_

"Sakura?" The fifth Hokage known as Tsunade said and walked into the hospital room. "I have something to tell you" She said.

"Yes my lady?" I said to her with respect. The room went silent

"You're getting replaced" Tsunade said.

_'What the hell! First Sasuke now this! Could my life get any worst?'_ I thought with a growl. "You can't just push me aside!" I yelled at her.

"It's something I have to do" Tsunade said,trying to keep her cool. But I wasn't I was furious!

"Just because I made a mistake?" I questioned/yelled.

"It's not just one it's countless mistakes, that cost the team!" She yelled back.

_'Maybe she was right...' I thought and then looked up at her. "I. Don't. Care." I said to Tsunade. "Can you at least tell me who my replacement is?" I asked her._

Tsunade sighed and walked to my bedside. "Ino" She said.

Ino? My best friend? That little- "You're making a big mistake!" I hissed and quickly sat up. I cocked my fist back. But before a could punch Tsaunade my body started to go numb.

_~Hinata's POV~_

"Is Sakura-Chan going to be alright?" I asked my crush Naruto. He just told me about what happened to Sakura. Of course I was worried, Sakura was my best friend.

"Knowing Sakura she'll be fine" Naruto said with a smirk.

I smiled at him. "Your right" I said.

"Well I'll see ya later Hinata" Naruto said before running off.

I blushed. _'He said my name' _I thought I was going to faint. But I had to get to the hospital, to make sure Sakura was alright.

_~~~.~~~_

"Sakura Haruno please" I said to the nurse at the front desk, with flowers in my hands.

"Room 34" The nurse replied with a smile.

"Domo arigato" I thanked her and started to walk down to hallway. I soon heard yelling. It sounded like Sakura! I started to run to her room.

"You're making a big mistake!" I heard Sakura hiss at the fifth Hokage. Sakura cocked her fist back. _'I have to do something!'_ I quickly thought and ran into the room.

"I'm sorry Sakura" I whispered activated my Byakugan started to hit her chakra points. As soon as I hit all the points I knew she would start to go numb.

_~~~Sakura's POV~~~_

My body fell back on the hospital bed as it went numb. "H-Hinata?" I question as I saw her. I know what I did was wrong.

Hinata looked sadly at me. I could tell she was going to cry. "S-Sakura" Hinata said with tears in her eyes and ran out the room with Tsunade following.

It seemed like I lost everything. I wasn't needed here anymore. A tear feel down my face. I tried to move but couldn't. My body was to numb. I knew I let my emotions get the best of me and I was a fool for that. "I have to..." I said and sat up with my body still numb.

~~~~.~~~~

I started to pack my things. I was leaving. What was the point? I would soon lost my friends. I was already replaced!  
I could get to higher places without them! I was only the person these people made me. And I wasn't going to stand for that!I was going to be stronger then ever! As soon as I was done packing I took one last look at my pink room and cut my long hair off.

"So long" I said and started to run through the village. This was the start of something new. A new person and life. What more could I want? Power. It was obvious! Being stronger then anybody. And their all going to regret it!

As I got to the woods I was't going as fast because of my injures. I whinced in pain. "Damn it" I whispered and held my back as I tripped.  
My back hurt so much. The pain started to spread through out my whole body. It felt like I was burning. I whinced again. My whole body started to flow red. _'What is happening?'_Was the only thing that went through my mind. I closed my eyes as they started to burn in pain. In three minutes the pain went away. But my body was so numb. I crawled over to a small puddle and looked to see if there was any damage. Not one scar...that was weird...but my eyes. I looked closer. My eyes were black and red! I everything started to go black. I was losing to much chakra.

"You possess Shi" I figure said.

"W-What's that?" I asked as everything went black.

* * *

**Ooo everything is starting to get interesting! But cliff hanger! The picture of Sakura's Shi is on my page! If you're wondering Shi means it means death. I will not update if I don't get any reviews! So REVIEW if you want a update! :D**


	4. Search For Sakura!

~~Tsunade's POV~~

"Send out a search team immediately!" I yelled Shzuine. "And send in Team 7" I said before Shuzine ran off. Sakura was nowhere in the village. And I talked to her about two hours ago. We couldn't just let her get away. She possesses the Shi. I've hid this from her and her team. And if it fell into the wrong hands...I couldn't imagine what danger it would put the village in. But that was the least of my concern. I was worried about Sakura. She was like a daughter to me. And the condition she was in was no good either. I wanted her back in the village when she'll be safe. And soon after that a knock was heard. "Come in" I said. Naruto,Sasuke,Ino and Kakashi came in,better known as Team 7.

"What is it grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked me with that stupid nickname.

"Sakura" I said to them. It wasn't easy to say. It hurt.

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke asked in his normal tone. Which ticked me off to think that he didn't care.

"S-she left the village" I said as I looked away.

The room went silent for a moment til Naruto spoke up. "What are you saying?" Naruto yelled as I turned and looked at them.

Ino look at me and chuckled nervously. "You're joking?...right?" She asked.

I shook my head no. "I wish I was" I told them.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked. I shook my head yes this time.

"This isn't something Sakura would do!" Naruto said. More like yelled.

I didn't want to believe it when I heard it to. "I know that's why a team of ANBU are looking for clues, as to why she left" I explained to them.

"Should we be out there looking for her?" Sasuke started to rise his voice and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Its to dark to see" I said. It was true. Going out at the dead of night was to dangerous. "Besides I already have ANBU searching" I looked over at them. I could tell that Naruto was furious.

"Why send them?" Naruto yelled and slammed his hand on my desk. "Send us! We'll bring her back!" He yelled.

"Naruto that's enough" Kakashi said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"How can you say that?" Naruto yelled at Kakashi. "Sakura is a fellow shinobi and 'our' friend! We should be the ones looking for her!" Naruto yelled at me. He was right. "This is all your fault!" Naruto yelled and pointed at Ino.

"M-me?" A wide eyed Ino question.

"Yes you!" He yelled. "If it wasn't for you Sakura would have never left! This is all-"

_~~Normal POV~~~_

"Naruto" Sasuke said. "Don't forget...it was Sakura's choice to leave. Don't forget that"

Naruto's mouth moved but there was no words coming out. Speechless. "How can you say that?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. While Sasuke had a blank look on his face. "Well...if none of you are going to do anything about it I will, on my own" Naruto said and ran out the room.

"I'll send Team seven out in the morning" Tsunade with her eyes closed.

_~~~Naruto's POV~~~_

I ran through the woods of Konoha with tears in my eyes. Sakura would never leave her friends...would she? I shook my head 'no' at the thought. "Don't worry Sakura we'll bring you home" I whispered.

Sakura was the world to me. "I promise if it's the last thing I do I'll get you back" I jumped from tree to tree.

I stopped for a moment. I heard two people talking. I picked up my pace and ran to where the voices where.

"You possess Shi" One of the voices said.

"What's that?" Was...that Sakura's voice? I run through the bushes and saw Sakura laying on the ground. There was a woman with very blonde (also white) hair and brownish red eyes. I noticed that she had a leaf village head band with a horizontal line gouged through it.

The woman picked up Sakura's unconscious body. "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?" I yelled at her.

The woman just smirked. "You'll know in do time" She said and continued to walk away. I growled.

_'She's not going to take Sakura'_I got my hand in position for Shadow Clone Jutsu. "Shad-"

"I hope you know that won't work" The woman said with her back still turned.

"I'll never know unless I try!" I yelled. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled again and five clones of me appeared. All the clones charged at her.

"Take this!" A clone yelled as I hid. She easily took out two clones with kunais. I doubt she knew I was hidding. The other three clones charged with kunais.

"Like I told you before that won't work" She said, grabbed one of my clones by the hand then swung it into the other clones. They all disappeared.

_'Damn it! Even though she's got Sakura on her back she can easily defeat my clones'_I yelled in my mind. She started to walk over to the bush I was hidding behind. _'I need to think of a plan'_

Suddenly the woman got a kick to the gut from a figure.

I growled once I saw the face of the figure. "Sasuke! I had her!" I yelled at the bastard.

"Yeah right" Sasuke mumbled and went after the woman with some kunais and shuriken. Sasuke started to throw the shuriken at her. But each one she dodged. "Damn it" He said and started to go after her with a kunai.

"Look at the little man" She said with a smirk and grabbed Sasuke hand that had the kunai in it. She started to crush Sasuke's hand.

"Hey!" I said and ran. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Six clone of me ran at her. It was obvious that she was out numbered. She had Sakura in one of her arms and Sasuke's wrist in the other. She turned and looked at the Shadow Clone.

"Never take you eye off your opponent" Sasuke said and stabbed her in the side with his free hand. She whinced in pain and let go off Sasuke's wrist.

"Take this!" All of the Shadow Clones charged at her. She suddenly took them all out with a lightning blast. Little did she know I was right behind here.

"Ahh!" I yelled and punched her in the back. She fell on the ground with Sakura in her arms.

"You got her" Sasuke said and ran to Sakura. I did the same...suddenly the woman grabbed us both by the wrists and lightning shot through our body's. Me and Sasuke screamed in pain then fell to the ground as she let go. Everything started to go black.

_'Damn it...damn it all to hell'_ I yelled in my mind.

Another figure came and helped the woman up. "Come on Mizuki" The figure said and walked off.

"Yes sir" The woman now known as Mizuki said and grabbed Sakura's body and walked off into the night.

* * *

**If your wondering Mizuki means "Beautiful Moon". I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. ;^^ Alot of things going on. But you want to know a secret? (Yeah we want to know the secret!) Reviews=faster update! :P I'd like to thank MidnightVioletSakura, foshizzlexD, GreenDecememberBaby, Mizuki- -KaseMizu, tvizz, Akatsukifan1, Bloddy Crystal black rose, Nature Girl27, AlwaySakura, One shoe River, and chef for Faving/Alerting/Reviewing! Those mean the world to me! :D**


End file.
